Second Chance
by ChaoticGarden
Summary: Death isn't always the end, sometimes it's the chance for a new beginning. Rated M for later chapters. AxelxRoxas, RikuxSora, and more to come later!
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes - This chapter was beta-ed by my friend Krash and dedicated to my little sister! She is the one who got me into AkuRoku and I loooove her for it!! It is my first ever Kingdom Hearts fiction so let me know how I am doing!!!

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in this work of fiction, it is exactly that. A work of fiction. From my very own brain. Characters are owned by Square Enix.

* * *

Blue eyes. Deep, infinite, entrancing blue eyes. They were the last things he saw, they were so alike to the pair he so desperately wanted to gaze into in his last moments, not that Sora wasn't a great kid, with a good heart; he just… wasn't Roxas.

Roxas. The one person who ever made him feel like he had a heart, made him feel as if he was a Somebody.

"Next…life…"

Then there was darkness, never ending, never ceasing darkness. It seemed to flow all together. But he felt free, weightless, as he seemed to float in it. His back was arched delicately, head hanging back and arms loose at his sides. The darkness seemed to caress him, feel him all over while distinct green eyes were hidden from view. Then again, who was there to see them anyway?

There was no pain, no agony in his death. He had given his all to save Roxas' Somebody, to allow him to continue on and end the plight that the world was suffering. To end Xemnas. And even though he wasn't sure that Sora made it, there was a slight glimmer of hope in his non-heart that he would. That he would rid the world of Xemnas and move on to live the normal life a boy should live. That he would give the soul existing within his heart as much of a satisfying life as he could.

He noticed that his Organization jacket was gone, the darkness caressing the bare skin of his torso, lost in the transition from existence to…

Well, he wasn't exactly _not_ existing, his mind still thinking and his body still feeling. Feeling the darkness around him, not cold and not hot, but just _feeling_. He didn't know how long he stayed there, between the brink, floating endlessly. It seemed as if the darkness was searching for something, like the Heartless searched for a heart. But that, he didn't have to give, he didn't have anything to give.

He was wrong.

Shock forced him to open his eyes, something probing at his mind as he uselessly tried to fend it off. He had his memories. His precious memories that he wanted to keep more than anything. Whatever was feeling him from within his mind now seemed to want them, and he refused to give them up. They were _his_, dammit.

_**Don't fight.**_

~~*~~

Everything was perfect now, he was back on Destiny Islands, he had Riku and Kairi back and the world was saved yet again. He could go back to being a kid again, even though it was one heck of a story he had to explain to his parents. Of course, they didn't believe him, but that was okay. Because out of everything, he had Riku.

He had Riku.

Sora had to keep telling himself that, repeating it like a mantra in his mind. Even with the slightly older boy sitting next to him, even with Riku's arm draped over his shoulder as they leaned against the Papou tree and watched the sunset. The people in Twilight Town may have claimed at there were the most beautiful sunsets at the top of the hill, but nothing could compare to this in Sora's mind. This…complete bliss as he leaned his head against the strong torso of his now boyfriend and sighed.

Sparkling blue eyes watched peacefully as the orange sun slowly dipped below the horizon, disappearing behind the never-ending sea. As he watched his mind wandered, wandered to the moment when he first found Riku again. He hadn't believed it at first, only seeing the face and figure of a man he thought he had killed. But when Kairi made him close his eyes, made him hold Riku's hand he saw it all. He saw Riku. Sora had been so overwhelmed he fell to his knees, crying and almost utterly exhausted all of a sudden with the realization that he was finally reunited with the other boy. But even though Riku was there, he couldn't give up yet. He had to keep fighting; he had to save the world one last time.

"Are you okay?" The deep timbre of Riku's voice broke him from his reverie, blue eyes sliding open to meet slightly greener ones with a smile.

"Perfect." Sora answered, pressing a hand to the other's cheek as the silver haired boy leaned down to press their lips together gently. Suddenly Sora's body flung back against the tree they were leaning on, eyes screwed shut as he felt a tearing sensation from his chest, but it wasn't painful. A sharp gasp, Riku being pushed back and almost falling off the little piece of land and into the water, only able to watch and yell out Sora's name as an almost blinding light came from the brunette's chest.

Sora couldn't open his eyes, it took all he had not to go crazy with the uncomfortable feeling blossoming from his chest, it took all he had not to scratch the itch that seemed to come from deep within, to tear at his skin to satisfy the annoying feeling. He didn't see the light, didn't see the form of a teenage boy that was being created within it.

Just as suddenly as it started it stopped, Sora taking a loud gasp of breath to fill his lung with the much-needed air. His eyes opened and the first thing he saw was Riku, the teens mouth slightly open in shock as his eyes looked to something that was in front of himself. Slowly turning his head Sora jumped when he saw a boy in front of him, looking equally as confused.

"What the?!" Jumping up to stand it took him a moment to realize exactly _who_ it was sitting unceremoniously on the ground before him. "R-roxas?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes ::** I know I split the first chapter in two halves, but this is going to be all Axel. Beta-ed by Krash and dedicated to my little sister!

**Disclaimer ::** I do not own any of the characters in this work of fiction, it is exactly that. A work of fiction. From my very own brain. Characters are owned by Square Enix.

* * *

Axel's eyes pierced the darkness with their intense gaze, almost expecting to see someone or something before him to account for the voice that spoke to him. Except… it wasn't exactly a voice and he didn't exactly hear it. It was like the feeling inside of his mind, it was just there, inside his head as well and forming words so Axel could comprehend what it brought him here for, what it wanted from him. While as a Nobody he didn't exactly believe in a God, or Gods, it was the only word he could come up with to describe the seemingly omnipresent being. But it still didn't settle right, wasn't a God supposed to be of light? Wasn't a God supposed to be warm and welcoming? It was the best answer he could come up with, even if it was a fake one thought up only to ease the turmoil his mind was in, he still desperately wanted to know just _what_ it was.

"You can't have them." He spoke into the open air, grinding his eyes shut once again as if it would help him with focusing on pushing out the alien feeling. It just became stronger, what had started as gentle probing now felt like stabbing fingers trying so hard to open the chest within his mind that had all his memories in it. "NO!" Axel cried out, fingers curling to press into his palms but even with the all the force he was trying to rebel with, it was of no use. With some pain he felt the part of his mind break open, letting a defeated cry fade from his lips as his eyes opened once again; glistening, pleading. "What are you doing?" Even in his exhausted state, mind still throbbing lightly from the pain, he had a little edge to his voice; realizing now that his memories would be all but raped no matter what he said or did. He wanted to know just what was going on.

_**Searching.**_

"Searching? What? Who are you? What do you want from me?"

_**Why did you die for the one yielding the Keyblade?**_

Axel was confused, and more than angry. Who did this…thing think it was to bring him here, rip open his mind, then just start asking questions. Without realizing he could Axel righted himself, finding purchase under his boots and standing despite being in a pool of complete darkness. "Excuse me? No. You answer my questions first. Who the fuck do you think you are to interrupt the peaceful death I was looking forward to?! Who the fuck do you think you are to drag me to where ever the hell this is and rip apart my memories?! Then you have the audacity to ask _me_ questions and expect answers?! No! Not until I get some first goddamnit!!" He was definitely angry now; a sneer on his lips and fire dancing at the tips of his fingers while he spun in a circle, looking and searching for any clue as to where he was and what exactly was going on.

_**I am Kingdom Hearts.**_

"…" It was as if the being had patiently waited for him to finish before dropping a bomb the size of The World That Never Was on him. "Wait. What?"

_**I am Kingdom Hearts.**_

If it was possible for the voice inside his mind to have a matter-of-fact tone then it surely would have with the repetition of it's proclamation. It was not the answer he had been expecting, even if he hadn't really expected anything specific, but Kingdom Hearts never even crossed his mind. Before he could even speak he was just about knocked on his back with the next revelation from the sentient being.

_**And I am here to give you a second chance.**_

Axel couldn't even describe all the emotions both flowing through his mind and crossing his angular features, but if he could pick one it would be confusion. A second chance?

_**Tell me, why did you die for the one yielding the Keyblade?**_

"I…" Lips shut, his muddled and confused mind trying to get the words together. "I died for Roxas. So he could have the chance to live a life." His soothing voice was almost a whisper, his chest aching at the mere thought of the blond. Eyes canting downward and to the side, closing slowly as he let out a sigh, exasperated. "What do you mean by a 'second chance'?" His voice was slightly needy, and he cursed himself for it. There was only one time before that he had been so needy, a time when he thought he would simply cease to exist. When Roxas left the Organization. No matter all they had been through, no matter how close they had gotten or what The Flurry of Dancing Flames had said Roxas still left.

_**You gave your life for another. Someone who was, by your training, meant to be your enemy, that is a noble act Axel. Especially for someone without a heart. **_

Kingdom Hearts seemed to pause then, as if collecting its thoughts. Every moment it was silent Axel's anxiety grew, it still didn't explain to him what it meant by second chance, and maybe he was being dense but with his mind in such turmoil he didn't connect the dots.

_**I want to give you a heart.**_

The Flurry of Dancing Flames reeled, eyes going wide and staring into the distance; shock was the only discernable emotion on his face. "You what?" Could that be done? Just…give him a heart? Just precisely what did he do to earn a heart? He had done many more bad things than good in his existence as a Nobody, hell he had set up the deaths of more than one Organization member. Did sacrificing your life to save another really erase all that?

_**But I do not yet know if you are worthy, you may have done a noble deed but there are plenty of lesser deeds in your past that cannot be looked past.**_

Apparently not. Axel's shoulder's slumped, having straightened at the prospect of finally getting what he had tried so hard to obtain for his entire Nobody life, he sighed and if there had been a rock to kick he would have done so in the attempt to harbor pity out of Kingdom Hearts. A laughable attempt.

_**I intend to set you into a life, to see if you are worthy of a heart from me. Your heart. Your original heart. **_

"You can do that?" He asked, brows furrowing slightly. He didn't even know his 'original' heart was still around. "What…is it like to have a heart?"

_**I can, I am Kingdom Hearts. And for that…you'll have to find out on your own. Goodbye.**_

"Wait! I'm not done!" Though Kingdom Hearts was.

Time lapsed though he had no memory of it, only to wake lying in a plush bed in a room that he didn't recognize. It most certainly was not his room in the castle, well old room. Sitting up ramrod he looked around, chest heaving as eyes took in the walls and bedroom that looked like he had lived in it his whole life, his chakram's hanging from the wall as if just a decoration, framed pictures of artwork all with the same tones of red and orange hung on his walls. He stood, slowly, not knowing if this was really his new home or if he was just set somewhere fake like DiZ had set Roxas in Twilight Town. Long legs brought him to the window, emerald eyes looking to take in the sight of the street below him, a street belonging to Radiant Garden by the looks of the glitter-like sparkles falling from the sky. All of a sudden there was a striking pain in his temple, hand flying to press his palm against the spot right above the pain, groaning audibly.

_**Find him.**_


	3. Interlude

**Author Notes ::** Yes, yes, I know this is very short but it is only a filler chapter! Maybe a real chapter to come today or tomorrow hopefully! And I wanted to apologize that my updates are a bit random, I don't have a computer at home at the moment so I am doing this all at work…which doesn't leave me room to be consistent. Beta-ed by Krash and dedicated to my little sister!

**Disclaimer ::** I do not own any of the characters in this work of fiction, it is exactly that. A work of fiction. From my very own brain. Characters are owned by Square Enix.

* * *

It had been two months since he was ever so unceremoniously dropped on his rear on a childhood play island in Destiny Islands. Two months since he found that he had a heart, a real heart. The emotions had been hard to wrestle with, flooding him all at once along with the shock of actually being his own person again. Sora, Riku, and he had traveled to Yen Sid, the powerful magician that Sora knew from his adventure when Roxas had been inside his heart. They found that he still didn't have his memories (despite wishing hard and long to have retained them) from before he was in Twilight Town, missing the entire chunk of his life that happened before the age of sixteen. It had been the completion of Sora's heart with the love of another that he was finally able to exist.

Even with it being two months later, and having had time to let everything settle he still didn't feel right. Deep down inside he felt like something was missing; something integral to his being. The feeling never left him be, while trying to juggle the re-admission to high school with Sora and falling into a normal existence which he had never really had in his entire life. Sora's family accepted him well enough, giving him his own room in the house. They didn't quite know, and weren't fully explained, exactly who Roxas was or how he got there. What they were told was that Roxas' situation was much like Kairi's had been when she first came to the island, dumped on the sand and left to be found. So they took mercy, gave him a roof over his head and as much love as they gave Sora; treating the mysterious blond with eyes much like their own son's as if he had been with them his entire life. They treated him like a son and Roxas couldn't have been more grateful.

His bedroom used to be the guest room, right across from Sora's with a rather large closet for a teenage boy. They both shared the bathroom a little ways down the hall, acting much like brothers in their haste to be the first in the bathroom on school mornings. The part he loved most about his room though was the window, much like his 'fake' room in Twilight Town there was a huge bay window facing the outside, but instead of facing the bustling city it faced the quiet town on the main island; he could even see the ocean in the distance. This was where he often found himself lounging, on the last minute occasions of getting his homework done (and only because Sora would threaten him if he didn't), but also when he was feeling most conflicted. Something tugged him into a different direction, like a string was attached to the center of his chest demanding him to move away from the islands to a whole other place entirely. He resisted it every time, the feeling strongest when he was standing on the beach, toes buried in the warm sand and thoughts far from where he was.

Roxas ended up resigning himself to the fact that the past was the past. There was no one left to remind him of it, as he had seen Soras adventure and struggle to save the world from deep inside, witnessed it all as if there had been a window in the boy's chest even if he was seeing it through Sora' eyes.

Even with that resolution the pulling didn't cease, nor did the aching for something more.


	4. Chapter 3

Author Notes – Sorry it took a little bit to get this out, still don't have a computer and writing this at work. I hope you enjoy it! Don't worry, this isn't the end, not even close! Beta-ed by Krash. Oh…and yes… I know, I kind of have a thing for cliffhangers *cough*

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in this work of fiction, it is exactly that. A work of fiction. From my very own brain. Characters are owned by Square Enix.

* * *

He was pacing, back and forth, back and forth, almost wearing a line in the carpet of his bedroom. One arm was tucked against his chest, the hand of the other resting between his bicep and his chest to hold up the arm that was folded with his knuckles pressed to his forehead. It was his planning stance, or walk rather, the most optimal way to do it in case he had a bad idea so he could hit himself in the head considering Roxas wasn't there to do it for him; Roxas always hit him on the head during their Organization days, and Axel didn't ever think he would miss those you-are-so-stupid-sometimes-so-I'm-going-to-smack-you-to-knock-the-stupid-out-of-you love taps.

"How do I track someone down as…as a regular person?!" It was the question that was boggling his mind at the moment. When in the Organization he could just think up a pretty little black hole and poof! He would instantly be where ever he wanted to be. But alas, he couldn't do that anymore. He tried. Multiple times. He tried to remember back to when he was a Somebody, but even during that time the worlds were not connected so inter-world travel just hadn't been possible. But were the worlds still connected? He had assumed that Sora had gone on to save the world, wasn't that his thing? Either way, would the worlds still be connected after all that? Or was he doomed to be stuck on some sparkly world with no Roxas for the rest of his unnatural life? "Oh god no."

Talking to oneself was never necessarily a good thing, and the simple thought of being stuck in this place jump-started him to move and find some way to do it. At least, sparkles were much better than rain for his pyromaniacal tendencies.

All kinds of emotions were roiling through him as he skipped down the steps to his little apartment building --- excitement, apprehension, and a few more he couldn't even begin to describe. Emotions. They were new, seeming like he already had his heart. It was almost like a tingling feeling, though he wasn't sure if they were _real_ feelings of just the memory of feelings like they had been in the past. He didn't know, wouldn't know until he saw him again. Until he laid eyes on those endless blue ones, until he studied that boyish frame. Until then…

He needed to find someone who looked knowledgeable enough to give him a way to get between the worlds. So for the time being he wandered, idly looking at shops, or setting the sparkles in the air into little bits of flame, that was until he came across someone he both recognized from fighting and from the files that they used to have on The World That Never Was.

"…hey! Hey! You! You…umm…shit what was your name again?" Long fingers tapped at his lips, thinking as he watched the other man stop and turn to face him. He had dark brown hair, thundering gray eyes and a scar across his forehead. _Think, Axel, think._ "Leon! Leon, that's it. What's up? Woah…hold up there bucko." Suddenly there was a gunblade pointed at him, and holding up his hands he took a step back.

"What are you doing here?" Straight and to the point, much like the sharp point that was currently being, well, pointed in his direction.

"Never were one for niceties, were you? Oh yeah, I remember that." He had fought Leon once, he remembered that too. The other was quite skillful with his gun blade, even shot him through the leg at one point. He still had the scar.

"I thought you died."

"Yeah well, so did I. Look. Do you know where Rox-, uh, Sora is? I just need to find him." Still holding up his hands he weighed his options, knowing that they were slim. Axel saw Leon's eyes narrow, blinking he stepped back again. "Calm down, man. The Organization is dead, really, what am I gonna do to the kid?"

That seemed to work, as the blade was no longer pointing at him. Sighing he let his hands hang at his sides, waiting for an answer as he was sized up.

"Destiny Islands." Destiny Islands, that name rang a bell.

"Hey! Wait!" He shouted as Leon started to walk away, running up to cut in front of him. "How can I get there?" He was given a sigh, watched as the man's arms folded across his chest.

"Rent a gummi ship from that shop." Axel's eyes traveled to where Leon nodded his head, practically hopping in the air.

"Yo, thanks man." A slap on the shoulder to the man and he was off, long legs striding away and towards said shop.

After speaking with the owner, Cid, for an hour and running back to the random place he lived to gather up his stuff, which wasn't much besides a few bags, he was inside the ship with a book on how to fly it across his lap. Apparently there was an autopilot. With the book still open he lifted off, watching with wide eyes as he shot into the outer space; setting the autopilot like it said in the book to Destiny Islands he kicked back and relaxed. The trip timer said it would take two hours, so for two hours he slept. All of his stuff was in the back rooms of the ship, knowing that if Roxas was indeed on Destiny Island he wasn't going to leave. He would find a place to live there as he pursued what his non-heart desired, what he needed and wanted to get a heart.

A loud beeping and voice woke him up, jumping and almost falling out of the chair he cursed; looking to see that he was descending and took over the controls; reading from the book again. After landing he was helped by the men and women who ran the shop, moving about to get his stuff out and make sure nothing happened with the ship while in the hands of someone who kind of hadn't know what he had been doing in the first place with it.

Axel found out that his stuff could be held for at least one day at the shop, paying with munny that was just suddenly with him (much like it had been when he rented the ship) and he was off, walking through the town and watching the various young kids and teenagers who seemed to have just gotten out of school.

"Roxas? Anyone seen a Roxas? Know a Roxas? Anyone? Come on, Roxas." Axel asked as he forced himself to walk through a throng of students, not one of them looked like how he remembered Roxas to look. And each and every one of them ignored him until finally some blonde haired kid (who wasn't Roxas, by the way) shouted for him to shut up as he pointed in the direction of a side street. "Thanks, kid." Ruffling said blonde kids hair he ran off, stopping suddenly and slipping on a bit of gravel as he spotted three teenagers who looked oddly familiar from behind; a brunette, a blonde, and a taller boy with silver hair. Sora, Roxas, and Riku.

Roxas. He couldn't even explain what went through his mind when he saw him, finally saw him, laughing and appearing to enjoy himself. When he saw a hint of those blue, blue eyes and that smile from far away he almost fell to his knees, relief flooding through him at the sight. Roxas had his own body again, his own existence as opposed to being within Sora like he was before. As happy as he was to see the youth there was a slight pang of pain deep in his chest, a pain that was akin to loneliness as he remembered those times in Twilight Town when Roxas didn't remember him. Would he remember him now? Or would he still be as clueless as he was to his own past? Would he shun him? Turn him away? Axel hoped not, prayed not. So, with the mix of happiness and fear twisting inside, he once again stepped forward, walking closer and closer to reach out and gingerly touch the curve of Roxas' shoulder, and the boy turned around with curious eyes. For a moment it was silent, like time had stopped before one word was breathed from those soft looking lips.

"Axel?"

And Axel had felt like his breath had been taken away.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note – I am so, so sorry that this took so long! I hit a block and have been a bit busy. I finally have a computer at home though so I hope to be updating quicker!! To those who have left me reviews thank you so much! I greatly appreciate it! This chapter beta-ed by Krash!

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in this work of fiction, it is exactly that. A work of fiction. From my very own brain. Characters are owned by Square Enix.

* * *

Things weren't always what they seemed to be, not always as clear cut as some people like to make you think they were. Unfortunately for Axel, it was himself who was slow to realize that this was not what it seemed to be. Even though Roxas knew his name, he could see in the boy's eyes that the recognition that was supposed to be there wasn't. It felt like his non-heart was breaking in two, though he still held a sliver of hope, a fool's hope as some would say.

"You remember?" Axel's usually strong voice came out in just barely a whisper, eyes pleading to shining confused ones, slightly realizing in the back of his mind that the only times he had ever pleaded or begged in his Nobody life were looking to be all with the same situation; Roxas' memory of their time together. "Please tell me you remember."

Silence. The inner mechanics of Roxas' mind worked overtime to try to find the memories that the redhead asked of him, his mouth opened slightly as if to say something, only to close once again. The only times he remembered started in Twilight Town, that's where he remembered Axel from. "Twilight Town, you came to me in Twilight Town and asked the same thing…and…" He could see the man's face fall with every word he spoke, "You died. You died for Sora." That he knew he remembered, the way the fighter's eyes bored into Sora's and Roxas had felt that Axel hadn't been looking at the brown haired, blue eyed boy, but rather at the blond haired, blue eyed boy inside. Him. He remembered the words, and the unknown to the reasons why his half-heart had ached.

"No…for you." Axel's shoulders seemed to slump, lost a little of their strength at the realization that nothing had changed. But something had, this time he wasn't going to just leave; he didn't have anyone to answer to but his non-heart and his possibility at having a real heart. "It was for you… you mean you still don't remember? You don't remember the Organization? Anything?" All the confirmation he needed was the shake of the younger boy's head, the blond hair swishing side to side gently in his negative answer.

During their exchange they hadn't noticed Riku pull Sora to the side, pull him away even though the boy was practically bursting with excitement and the desire to both question why Axel was alive and thank him for his sacrifice.

Neither knew what else to say, Axel, in his frustration and sadness, wanted to just grab the boy by his shoulders and shake him until he remembered. He resisted, just like he resisted sweeping the boy into his arms, resisted kissing him until their lips were raw. It wouldn't help, wouldn't just miraculously bring the memories all flooding back, as much as he wanted it to. Rather Axel just nodded, swallowing in an attempt to wet his suddenly dry throat and mouth. "Can I see you again?" Dumbly, Roxas just nodded, fingers curled around the strap of his shouldered school bag. His indigo eyes still confused even as Axel stepped back and looked at him with longing before swirling around and walking away.

What Axel didn't know, and what Roxas didn't tell him was about the longing deep inside, about the piece of him missing that needed to be found. He didn't tell him that when he was there the piece felt so close, so insanely close yet so far away at the same time. But the boy distantly knew that Axel was that piece that fit perfectly into the crack in his soul. He just didn't know how to fix it, how to put himself properly together. He had a suspicion that it had to do with his memories, but it was just that, a suspicion, not fully formed and not fully realized.

~~*~~

It had been weeks since Axel had last spoken with Roxas, long agonizing weeks in which Axel had both found a job and practically tore his mind apart trying to figure out how to make Roxas remember. Shaking the boy to a concussion wouldn't work, that had been ruled out first, his mere presence didn't miraculously bring back his memories (much to Axel's dismay), and at the moment he didn't know what to do. The tall redhead, who had never worked a day in his Nobody life, had gotten a job at the local supermarket, his hair and tattoos only being able to designate him the job as a stocker. He hated the manual labor, but compared to being in the Organization it was better than going out and randomly killing people just because the Superior told him to. He had seen Roxas in the market a handful of times, but he had always been with Sora and an older woman that he assumed was his Mother. Those had been the only times he had seen him, and Axel never got a chance to talk to the blond considering he was at work and the moments were fleeting.

Except for right now. His shift was over, and glad for it he was all but ripping the ugly green apron (it clashed with his hair, he felt) off him and crumpling it up into a little ball in his hatred of it. It was silly really, and the small blond who witnessed this thought so as well, as it was his chuckle that made Axel look up and frown just as he was about to throw the offending cloth to the ground. "What?" It took a moment to click, frowning even more before wrinkling his nose that it was in fact Roxas who was laughing at him.

"Nothing. Walk me home." Axel would have scoffed as the blond turned and started walking away from him, would have had he not known Roxas' personality and that this was quite normal. With a few long strides he was at the side of the boy, looking down to him out of the corner of his eye.

"What if I don't want to walk you home?"

"Too bad." This time he did scoff, though there was a playful glint in his eye, and kept walking. He didn't notice when blue eyes were turned on him, hands tucked in his pockets and his green apron hanging out of the back pocket of his jeans. The critical eye looked over every part of him, and only snapped forward and away when Axel lazily flicked over to look at the boy.

"Were you checking me out, Rox-_as_?" His brow was raised in amusement, adding a tilt to the end of Roxas' name, smiling playing over his lips as the youth in question blushed furiously and hunched his shoulders. It thrilled Axel that he was able to get a reaction out of Roxas, feeling like he was getting a chance to know the boy all over again as he couldn't recall Roxas ever blushing before, except maybe with the blush of sexual arousal on his skin.

"Shut up." As quick as the blush had come it was gone, only leaving Axel with an embarrassed twinkle in sapphire eyes and a huffy attitude of a teenage boy. He laughed. And couldn't help but to think how easy this was, how easy to just fall back into conversation with Roxas when he had a feeling it had been at the very least over a year since they had spoken on friendly terms. Even while he was laughing he snuck looks at the other, reminded of their days back in the Organization and it just felt right to be once again teasing the younger blonde; something clicked inside and he could only hope that it clicked within Roxas as well.

The laugh was rewarded with a smack on his shoulder, only making him laugh harder and hunch over while clutching his stomach. They all but stopped walking; Roxas with a tell tale annoyed look on his face, arms crossed over his chest as he calmly waited for Axel to collect himself.

"Sor- sorry!" The word was chopped in half by amused chuckles, waving his hand in the air and motioning for them to continue walking even though they were only a few houses down. Then again, Axel didn't quite know that. "No really, I am."

"Whatever. I was _not_ checking you out." Roxas answered, still slightly annoyed though it wasn't very sincere. "Anyway. We're here. Good-_bye_, Axel." With that he turned around with a brisk step and walked up his drive, leaving the redhead standing at the bottom, green eyes twinkling with delight along with another emotion that went unseen by the blond.

"Bye, _Roxie._"

* * *

Please review!!


	6. Interlude 2

Authors Note – As an apology for taking so long with Chapter 4 here is the next little part! Thank you so much for reading!

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in this work of fiction, it is exactly that. A work of fiction. From my very own brain. Characters are owned by Square Enix and their affiliates.

* * *

"_Bye, Roxie."_

The words had him flush against his front door. He was alone in the house, and if he had been fully conscious of himself he would have been grateful. Though he wasn't. His mind was a swirling mess of colors, faces, scents...

_memories._

"_Aw, come on, Roxie!" He pleaded, holding the can of whipped cream in one hand while the other held a large feather that came from where Roxas didn't even want to know._

"_No! I am _not _going to help you piss off Saïx." With his arms across his chest he gave the other a stern look, unamused by his antics on the surface and yet inside the little kid in him was bouncing up and down, pleading for Roxas to join in the fun. The redhead was always coming up with things to do to the various members of the Organization; after the last time when they had drunkenly demolished Marluxia's flowerbed in the green house (Axel's idea), Roxas refused to go along with anything that the pyromaniac came up with. He had a scar from the pink haired man's scythe across the backs of his thighs. Whoever thought that a man who all but shit flower petals could be so scary?_

"_Roxaaassssss." Axel was prepared to whine and plead his way into getting his partner in crime to... well, _be _his partner in crime. Even though he couldn't quite pull off the puppy eyes like Roxas could he was more than willing to try. He even fell to his knees before the younger Nobody, crawling forward until he pressed his chin to Roxas' chest (a testament to their varying heights) and looked up at him with feline-like emerald eyes._

_With two fingers the teen easily pushed Axel away, mirth in his own cobalt orbs as the other fell backwards with an indignant shout. "No. Saïx is going to disembowel you with his Claymore and I don't feel like putting you back together tonight. So no." And with that the blond just turned and walked away, leaving a put out Axel behind him on the pristine white floor of the castle. Though it wasn't long that he was left to walk on his own, the sound of boots quickly making their way to his side and the scent of Axel's leather coat along with his seemingly natural spice came close to overwheming his olfactory senses, the can of whipped cream being waved in his face._

"_How about we find another use for this then?" The tone that Axel used was one that was well known by the blond and enough to send chills down his spine. Roxas gave Axel a heated look and they sped up their pace to disappear into the Flurry of Dancing Flames' room just around the corner._

With a gasp Roxas snapped back to himself, eyes wide in disbelief with a hint of uncertainty in the pools of blue. Scrambling to stand, soda and cookies forgotten in their white plastic bag by the door, he ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door shut.

It had felt like he was living the memory all over again, seeing through his own eyes something that felt like it hadn't happened in this lifetime, even when it did. He had been so friendly with Axel... was it the same Axel he knew now? With a smack to his forehead he chided himself, _of course _it was the same Axel. The man had asked him if he remembered things, though he hadn't at the time. But he was not, and it was triggered by something Axel had said. Had called him 'Roxie'. It was a nickname he knew he didn't care for; the fact that it made him sound like a girl was the main reason. But if that nickname could bring back his memories then maybe he wouldn't mind it so much.

Maybe he should seek out Axel more often. The man brought confusion into his life, and what just happened might have been a fluke. But something deep down inside of him was aching to recapture those memories, and that same something told him it _wasn't_ a fluke. Though he wasn't sure if he was ready to believe it.

Although, he could swear he still smelled the leather and spice that was the Axel from his memory.

* * *

Please review!!!


	7. Chapter 5

Authors Note – I'm sorry this took so long, I've had a bit of a writers block lately and am yet again without a computer! There is some cuteness in this chapter, and possible but minute spoilers of 358/2 for those of you who have not played it; nothing big or anything. Enjoy!

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in this work of fiction, it is exactly that. A work of fiction. From my very own brain. Characters are owned by Square Enix and Disney.

* * *

"Roxas! Roxas!" He called, running after the blonde when he saw him walking down the sidewalk, arm waving in the air and catching the attention of various people around them. The attention embarrassed Roxas, making his face flush prior to turning around in a flurry and glaring slightly.

"What?"

The redhead chuckled, some things never changed though Roxas had been quite naïve when he joined the Organization when he was in the simulation Twilight Town he had gained some attitude; it seemed that stayed with him. Slowing to a walk as he caught up to the other and throwing his arm around the shorter male's shoulder, having to lean to the side slightly to do so considering the top of Roxas' head only came up to his bicep. He didn't notice the second flush that took over the blonde's cheeks as the scent of leather, spice, and smoke assaulted his senses, causing Roxas to push Axel's arm away as if it were the plague. It didn't faze the taller man in the least. "What's going on? What have you been up to? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Axel. You just saw me yesterday." Roxas wasn't sure about this buddy-buddy feeling he was getting from Axel, the older man seemed to forget the Roxas had forgotten everything that might or might not have transpired between the two in the past.

"Oh yeah…imagine that." A shrug, "Wanna do something?"

"Do something? Like what?"

"I dunno, what do normal people do when there isn't Heartless to kill or people to kidnap?"

". . . . ." A quick sidestep away from the redhead Roxas looked at him like he was crazy, not sure if he wanted to hang out with the other despite the seemingly gravitational pull he had towards him. His mind was split in two, something deep down telling him to accept the invitation while another told him to stay away. It was conflicting. It was confusing. "Um…they hang out…play video games…go to the beach?"

"The beach, huh? Let's go!!" Axel had never been to the beach before, at least not to hang out or relax. Things had been busy in the life of a Nobody, at least a Nobody who was with the Organization. It was always 'kill Heartless' or 'do recon', only once was it 'take a day off, relax, you earned it'. At least it had been for the redhead, that didn't mean that he didn't take the time. But he had never taken it at the beach (he didn't count the sand at Agrabah as a beach).

"Uh. Sure…" With an exclamation from Axel along the lines of 'AWESOME!' Roxas was being pulled in the direction that was completely opposite of the beach. Stopping to yank the taller man he turned the other around and pointed. "It's that way." And soon found himself being pulled in the new direction, sighing but just going along with it and giving in to his deep down desires to spend time with the redhead.

Beachgoers were surprisingly scarce even though it was quite warm and clear, his eyes were slightly wider than usual as he took everything in. Never before had he felt sand between his toes, got to watch the sparkling of the water under the noonday sun, or even got to play in said water. Not that he particularly wanted to do so; fire and water just didn't mix. He wasn't about to tell Roxas what he was thinking about when the boy asked either, just smiled and plopped down on the sand; boots coming off along with his socks so he could really feel what it was like.

"What was I like?" Axel barely heard the spoken words, vowels and consonants seeming to be carried away by the wind. Roxas wasn't even looking at him, chin resting on his arms that were folded around bent legs. "What was I like before I forgot?"

Axel didn't answer right away, emerald eyes held studying the blond, unable to look away as he remembered. He remembered everything, from the first day to the last, even Twilight Town when he felt betrayed that Roxas _hadn't_ remembered; even if it wasn't his fault.

"You were like a robot," he started, "a zombie. You didn't know anything about anything. And you seemed to emotionless, expressionless, like a Nobody should be. You didn't know what laughing or friends were. But you learned, with me you learned." Axel felt like he was forgetting something, someone important, idling on the thought for a minute before dismissing it. If he couldn't remember than it probably wasn't important. "After every mission we would meet at the clock tower in Twilight Town and eat sea-salt ice cream. Sometimes we would just sit in silence, sometimes we would talk and you would learn more about the world. We were friends, best friends." He wasn't sure if he should tell him about the hidden parts of their previous existence, the hidden touches, hidden kisses, hidden fucks. Cause if Xemnas had found out they felt as if they could feel, who knows what he would have done.

"You were passionate." It seemed to mirror and reflect his initial comment; "You were so passionate after a few months. And you wanted so badly to know about your past, about Sora. But no one could, would, tell you. I wanted to. But I couldn't, and you got angry at me for that." A laugh, "You wanted to know so badly that you left. Just…up and left. You thought no one would care, and maybe no one else did. Except me." With this he looked at Roxas, unable to stare into endless blues for long, a shrug as if his words didn't matter before he moved on. "You left and I had to go look for you. They sent me after you, and before long you were caught. By none other than Riku, don't know if he told you about that, but either way. You were brought to DiZ and he wiped your memories and put you in Twilight Town."

He didn't want to talk about what happened after that. Didn't want to talk about Roxas not remembering and having to go away so Sora could wake up.

Roxas was silent for a long time, watching Axel as he spoke before looking out to the sea once again. After suddenly finding himself as his own person once again he felt as if he hadn't belonged in Destiny Islands, it hadn't felt like home no matter how much Sora and his family treated him like it was. Of course, he never quite voiced these opinions. But after meeting Axel again the feeling changed. To what, by what, and why he didn't know.

"Thank you." The boy muttered, "Thank you for telling me."

As if a switch had been turned in Axel he smiled brightly, ruffling spiky blond locks before pushing himself to stand. "Don't go anywhere." And he was off, leaving a confused looking Roxas before the youth went back to thinking. Axel had told him a bit about himself, though he couldn't help but feel a tugging in the back of his mind that told him that Axel was leaving something out. Suddenly though a stick of blue ice cream was hovering before his face.

"Tradition never dies." The redhead commented, waving the bar before Roxas took it. Sitting back down he smiled and took a bite, the crisp sound making him smile wider as they watched the sunset; feeling like something had clicked back into place.


End file.
